This Life is Satsuki's
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: One late night, Satsuki reads something from the paranormal club that says, she can listen to a song from another world. What will she think of it? One-shot


This Life is Satsuki's

Satsuki sat at her desk looking over the reports from the clubs. She read the results of the current training regiments, the results of the research development, and she was also calculating how much money and equipment each club needs. It wasn't the most exciting or glamorous part of being the academy's ruler, but Satsuki never complained. Every single responsibility was helping her achiever her objective. All the clubs were her soldier units and she needed to help them get stronger other wise, Ragyo would kill them and there would be no one to defend humanity. Ragyo didn't want to be cruel, she really didn't. But the war on life fibers was coming and if she didn't prepare her students for the war, who would? Nudist Beach was run by fools, and the Matoi girl was just a punk.

Even though a part of her sympathized with her.

 _Who killed my dad?_

Satsuki lost her father too. She did know the pain going through Matoi, but she didn't have time to coddle or help Matoi, even if Matoi was strong, she was single minded. Focused only on her father's killer. Satsuki would keep pressing her, testing her, using her. To weed out the weakness in her academy and make it stronger. And if Matoi was still standing when it was time, only then would she help her. This wasn't an act of cruelty. Satsuki did care, but this was war. The life fibers were in every clothing her mother had sold and nearly everyone on the planet had bought her clothes. It wouldn't be long before Ragyo activated them and fed the humans to them.

She refused to let her mother win, she would defeat her, defend humanity, and avenge her father and little sister… the little sister who was experimented, killed, and thrown away without given so much as a name. Satsuki often wondered what it would had been like to have grown up with her. When she was little, Satsuki wanted a little sister. To dress up in cute outfits, to teach her how to fight, to play with in that lonely mansion. But that was denied Satsuki, she knew it and she accepted it.

But there was a small part of her, a weak part of her, that still wanted that. To have a normal family, to go to a normal school, to not have to be strong, to not have to fight, and the most treacherous act of all, was afraid of Ragyo and the life fibers.

Satsuki would always force that fear down into the deepest part of her heart, hoping she would never see it again. But every day she still felt that part of her. When she saw the no-stars suffer in her system, she felt a spark of guilt. Even though it was necessary, the no-stars were weak, if they couldn't fight, they should leave and find a safer place to be. She felt that part every time she saw her mother, a spark of fear dared flicker in her heart. That monster of a woman who sold her humanity and killed her family. She was frightening but Satsuki would be damned if she allowed that to slow her down! And she felt that part of her every time she looked in the mirror. Satsuki was indominable, she was ambitious, to all that saw her she was the personification of strength. To her enemies she was something to fear, to her followers she was something to respect, her three star elites didn't just respect her, they cared for her. For that she would always be grateful. But every time she looked in the mirror and saw what she was, the small part of her that was weak would always whisper.

 _You can fool your followers, but you can't fool yourself. You can't defeat your mother, you're too weak._

Satsuki started to read over the paranormal club's report. Their main objective was to study alien life, mainly the life fibers. Along with the science club and the sewing club they would experiment on the life fibers, trying to find a way to weaponize them and of course destroy them should they turn on their wearers.

But of course, they did have other objectives. The paranormal club was full of members who were more imaginative than the science club and the sewing club. They would experiment other methods, that seemed… strange. They would use sound tests, they would actually try to stain the life fiber clothing's with different foods to see the result. It sounded ridiculous, but they actually found results doing those things, so Satsuki continued to support them.

But they were still a student club, so some of them did follow their own personal curiosity. They still put efforts towards their main cause so Satsuki allowed it, but it did leave some reports to be interesting.

"What?"

Satsuki had read over one club member's current interest.

 _I've heard that if you turn the radio to this setting 77.7 at midnight on a full moon. It will play a song that reflects who you are. The song could be of our world, or it could come from another world, even another reality._

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. She had listened to the radio before, and that setting had no station at any hour. Sometimes she wished the club members wouldn't report every single thing, but it was required. She decided it would be a good thing. But it still didn't make it easier. What would this finding do for their cause?

Satsuki of course loved music, she would like to listen to classical music while she drank tea. But who would be up at midnight to listen to or play music in the first place? And the song can come from another reality? How ridiculous. She decided to forget it and continue with the other members reports. It looked like they had discovered some more information about the life fibers physiology. But she couldn't help but glance outside her window. Tonight was a full moon.

Satsuki finished reading her reports. Then depending on the reports began to calculate what the clubs needed and what their results earned them. She would give cooking club a slightly higher budget. After the defeat that happened in the garden club she would cut their budget. Then she remembered the paranormal club's report, then the one mentioning of that rumor, Satsuki looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes to midnight. She shook her head, why did she care? But she kept glancing at the clock and then the radio on her desk she sometimes turned on. Something kept nagging her to do it. Was it the weak part of her?

After fourteen minutes, Satsuki sighed. She turned on the radio and turned it to 77.7. She would prove that club members rumor wrong, then the next day tell him that if he had time to follow silly rumors he had time to better their cause.

As she suspected static came out of the speakers, then the clock finally struck midnight. Satsuki waited, but static still played. Satsuki sighed, she knew it, now she just wasted fifteen minutes for nothing. Without looking she reached over to her radio, just as her finger touched the power button, the static stopped, but it wasn't her doing. She paused her and looked back at the radio.

 **This Life is Mine, by Weiss Schnee.**

Satsuki's eyes slightly widened in surprise, where did that announcer come from? Then dripping forth from the speakers was the sound of a piano. It was gentle, but also lonely. Satsuki retrieved her finger and listened. The radio must be picking up on another station, perhaps a classical one. Satsuki decided to listen. She decided another few minutes wouldn't kill her.

 _Mirror~_

 _Can you hear me?_

A voice flowed forth, clear and serene as water, accompanying the piano. This must had been Weiss Schnee, as the announcer introduced. Satsuki had to admit she was very talented. And Satsuki wasn't easily impressed.

 _Do I reach you?_

 _Are you even listening?_

 _Can I get through?_

 _There's a part of me that's desperate for changes_

 _Tired of being treated like a pawn_

 _But there's a part of me that stares back_

 _From inside the mirror_

 _Part of me that scared I might be wrong_

 _That I can't be strong_

Satsuki rolled her eyes. One mustn't let fear hold them back from inciting change. But she couldn't help but understand the fear. Then the voice began to sing again, no words, just flowing with the music. Going higher, louder, and stronger with music as violin's were introduced into the song.

 _I've been afraid never standing on my own_

 _I let you be the keeper of my pride_

 _Believed you when you told me_

 _I was nothing on my own_

 _Listen when I say_

 _I swear it here today_

 _I will not surrender!_

 _This life is mine!_

Satsuki couldn't help but smirk at that statement. Like a declaration of war.

Satsuki almost jumped when the next verse began. New instruments were brought into the song, an electric guitar and a drum set. The violin and piano were still there but not as strong. Satsuki didn't dislike rock, she just preferred something to relax to when she wasn't being student body president. But she had to admit, it fit the chorus well.

 _Amazing how you conquered me_

 _Chained me in servility_

 _And made me see~_

 _The world the way you told me to_

 _But I was young and didn't have a way to know_

 _The truth._

 _Born to live your legacy_

 _Existing just to fill your needs_

 _A casualty~_

 _Of this so-called family_

 _That you have turned into a travesty~_

Satsuki's grip tightened on her desk at those words. Her dead father and sister, her mother telling her a version of the world that wasn't true. It was like listening to her own biography.

 _But I don't intend to suffer any longer_

 _Here's where dominion falls apart_

 _I'm shattering the mirror_

 _That kept me split in pieces_

 _That stood between my mind and my heart_

 _This is where I'll start!_

 _I'm not your pet!_

 _Not another thing you own_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_

 _Your riches and your influence_

 _Can't hold me anymore._

 _I won't be possessed!_

 _Burdened by your royal test!_

 _I will not surrender!_

 _This life is mine!_

Satsuki glanced at the portrait of her mother that hung in her office, "Truer words had never been spoken."

Then the song went full on rock and roll. Satsuki didn't mind, rock and roll was not simply a loud noise, it symbolized something to many people, freedom. Freedom from oppression and tyranny. Satsuki didn't feel irritation or surprise as she listened to the rest. She felt her resolve and ambition strengthen! And her foot actually started to tap to the beat.

 _Shame that it took so long_

 _To rescue me_

 _From the guilt you used to tie me to your_

 _Family Tree~_

 _I guess your training failed_

 _You're not in charge_

 _I'm free!_

 _Your patriarchal prison won't hold me!_

 _Now this conversation's finally over_

 _Mirror mirror now we're done!_

 _I've pulled myself together now_

 _My mind and heart are one_

 _Finally one~_

 _I'm not your pet!_

 _Not another thing you own_

 _I was not born guilty of your crimes_

 _Your riches and your influence_

 _Can't hold me anymore._

 _I won't be possessed!_

 _Burdened by your royal test!_

 _I will not surrender!_

 _This life is mine!_

The song ended, and static filled the air once again. Satsuki turned off the radio and finished her work. Then she got up to get ready for bed. When she laid down in her bed, she couldn't stop playing the song over and over in her mind. It wasn't like a catchy jingle from a commercial getting stuck in her mind. The song, spoke to her. Truly spoke to her.

The painful life of being controlled by Ragyo. The loss of losing her family. Her desire to fight back, to not just be Ragyo's pet! It was as if someone had listened to the voice of her soul and turned it into a song. And whatever doubt and fear she had was silenced. She was inspired, she would defeat Ragyo, come rain, sleet, snow, or hell itself. Satsuki was going to defeat her monster of a mother. Even if she was chained to the wall or tortured she would fight.

Satsuki closed her eyes as the memory of the song echoed through her head. Maybe, she could look up the song the next day during her personal time. Similarity aside, she really did like the song itself.

 **If I have to describe Satsuki in one word, it's indominable. She never gave up even when she was captured by her alien psycho mom. She was strong and unwavering. And I can't help but think this song fits her. Not to mention this is my favorite RWBY song.**


End file.
